Gakuen Alice : Prompts
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts sur les personnages de Gakuen Alice mais surtout sur Natsume et Luca.
1. Chapter 1

J'admire comme on peut mentir en mettant la raison de son côté.

Natsume sèche encore les cours et se tient allongé sur l'un des nombreux carrés de pelouse qui se trouve sur la propriété de l'académie. A l'ombre d'un très grand arbre, le jeune garçon conserve ses paupières fermées et fait mine de dormir alors qu'en fait, il se contente juste de se reposer. Soudain, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fait entendre et le manipulateur du feu se doute bien qu'une personne le rejoindra très bientôt. Ce fait ne le dérange absolument pas puisque l'individu qu'il attend n'est autre que son meilleur ami : Luca. Les minutes passent et la sonnerie se montre silencieuse, comme à chaque fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas s'approchant de Natsume se font entendre et celui-ci se garde d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête. Ensuite, la personne qui vient d'arriver se pose sur l'herbe en se mettant à la droite du garçon dangereux et s'allonge afin de regarder les feuilles de l'arbre avec lesquels joue le vent.

- Alors ? J'ai manqué une leçon importante ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Etant content d'être de nouveau auprès de son meilleur ami, Luca se tourne légèrement sur sa gauche et pose l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de celui-ci. Natsume ne bouge pas car il est habitué à ce genre de contacts, surtout venant de la part de ce garçon qui sait si bien être en relation avec les animaux.

- J'avais hâte que le cours se termine, lui dit l'enfant aux cheveux clairs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car ton absence me pesait beaucoup.

- Et pourtant, on se voit tous les jours.

- Je sais mais lorsque tu n'es pas dans mon environnement, je me sens triste.

En disant cela, le sentiment qu'il vient tout juste de prononcer le nom s'affiche sur son visage. Se doutant bien que quelque chose ne va pas chez son meilleur ami, Natsume ouvre les yeux et tourne sa tête afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lorsque le manipulateur de feu se rend compte que le moral de Luca n'est pas au beau fixe, il n'hésite pas à se montrer chaleureux en le prenant dans ses bras. Là, l'un tout contre l'autre, le garçon capable de libérer des phéromones se sent beaucoup mieux.

- Je t'aime Natsume.

- Je le sais et je t'aime aussi mais comme tu le sais, on doit garder le secret sur nos sentiments. Si jamais on découvre qu'on est attiré l'un envers l'autre, j'ignore comment les autres réagiraient.

- Depuis quand l'avis des autres compte pour toi ? Tu as vraiment changé depuis que Mikan est arrivée parmi nous.

- Oui et bizarrement, cela ne me déplait pas. Cela me fait plaisir de voir les gens s'approcher de moi sans me craindre comme avant.

- Je l'imagine mais bientôt, je vais devoir faire la police autour de toi et les chances qu'on avait de s'isoler rien que nous deux risquent d'être occasionnelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce détail.

Et sans lui demander le moindre avis, Natsume dépose un baiser sur le front de Luca.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'est pas encore ça.

Ce sont les vacances d'hiver et pour récompenser les jeunes écoliers qui vivent au sein de la propriété scolaire, Naru a décidé de les mener faire du ski. Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis leur arrivé et pour que chacun puisse récupérer des efforts fournis lors des mois précédents, le professeur juge bon de leur laisser faire tout ce qu'ils veuillent pour aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette décision que Luca se retrouve au haut d'une montagne. Vêtu d'un gros manteau rouge pour le protéger de la morsure du froid, d'un bonnet vert et d'un pantalon bleu foncé, le garçon tremble de peur. En effet, il a eu l'idée d'enfiler des skis mais une fois face au défi, le jeune garçon s'est souvenu brutalement que ce sport lui est encore méconnu.

Ne voulant pas reculer pour éviter de se recouvrir de honte, le garçon aux cheveux clairs n'en mène pas large et tente de conserver une certaine contenance. Soudain, des pas venant dans son dos se font entendre. Intrigué, Luca se retourne et voit son meilleur ami venir auprès de lui.

- Natsume, si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir.

- Vraiment ?

Si Natsume pose cette question, c'est parce qu'ils étaient ensemble il y a de cela cinq minutes. L'élève manipulant le feu sous toutes ses formes est habillé de façon très légère puisqu'il ne porte qu'un pull bleu et un pantalon noir. Lui aussi est prêt pour faire du ski et il compte bien en profiter un maximum. Toutefois, voir Luca qui évite de faire le moindre geste attise sa curiosité.

- Tu y va en premier ou tu me laisses la place ?

- Vas-y si tu veux mais j'aimerai te parler d'un détail.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas faire de ski.

- Quoi ?

Natsume n'en croit pas ses oreilles mais comprend mieux l'immobilité de son camarade.

- Si tu veux, on peut s'éloigner des autres pour que je puisse te montrer comment faire.

- J'accepte volontiers.

Alors que Natsume fait demi-tour pour s'éloigner du sommet de la colline enneigé, Luca tente de bouger doucement mais hélas, rien ne se passe comme prévu. En effet, lors de son mouvement, le garçon heurte le sol avec l'un de ses skis et le voilà qu'il tombe en direction de son futur professeur. Entendant le vacarme derrière lui, l'élève à fort caractère se retourne mais ne reste pas debout très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons sont allongés sur la neige. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Natsume ouvre les yeux.

A cet instant, ce dernier se rend compte qu'une texture douce et chaude se trouve sur ses lèvres. Il constate également que les yeux de Luca font face aux siens et qu'ils sont grands ouverts. En réalité, à cause de la chute, les deux garçons sont en train d'échanger un baiser bien malgré eux. Gêné, Luca pose ses mains sur la neige afin de se relever mais voilà que Natsume le retient contre lui afin de prolonger ce délicieux moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Prot ge mes yeux du soleil.

Natsume s che encore les cours et se tient allong sur l un des nombreux carr s de pelouse que compte la propri t scolaire. Se tenant l ombre d un ch ne, le soleil se d place tout doucement au fur et mesure que les secondes s coulent. Soudain, le gar on est g n par la luminosit brusque de l astre et l ve sa main droite afin de s en prot ger. Alors qu il s appr tait poser son membre sur ses paupi res, une voix de jeune gar on se fait entendre son attention.  
- Je savais bien que je te retrouverai ici.

Fid le lui-m me, Natsume ne se donne pas la peine de tourner la t te pour conna tre l identit de celui qui vient le rejoindre. Cela fait tellement longtemps que ces deux amis jouent ces retrouvailles sans en prouver la moindre lassitude. Tr s vite, Luca s allonge aupr s de son ami dont ce dernier a abandonn l id e de se prot ger les yeux. Puisque son camarade est l , autant tourner le visage dans sa direction afin de s abriter du soleil qui se montre toujours aussi blouissant. D s que son regard croise celui de Luca, Natsume entame la conversation.  
- Alors, c tait comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas car j ai d cid de s cher moi aussi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je sais que ce n est pas dans mes habitudes mais vu comme il fait beau aujourd hui, j avais envie d tre dehors et non l int rieur.  
- Et ce n est pas moi qui vais te dire quelque chose car je comprends parfaitement ta motivation.

Suite cet change, Luca sourit tendrement Natsume dont le soleil g ne de plus en plus.  
- Il m nerve.  
- Tu veux que je m en charge ? Demande celui qui peut contr ler les animaux gr ce ses ph romones.  
- Oui, prot ge mes yeux du soleil s il te plait.

S ex cutant, Luca l ve sa main gauche et la pose quelques centim tres au-dessus des yeux de son meilleur ami. Il est vrai que celui-ci aurait pu le faire lui-m me mais leur amiti peut se montrer vraiment particuli re par moment. De temps en temps, on pourrait croire que l un est le ma tre et l autre, son valet tandis que d autres jours, ces deux gar ons se montrent une estime sans borne aussi bien pour l un que pour l autre. A vrai dire, Natsume compte beaucoup pour Luca et celui-ci ne voudrait pas le perdre. Il ne pourrait pas y survivre d ailleurs et il sait d o lui vient cette crainte.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Luca s est mit regarder Natsume d une autre fa on. D sormais, ce n est plus son meilleur ami qui se tient ses cot s mais un gar on qui lui fait battre le c ur. Ce sentiment aurait pu lui faire peur mais le soupirant a fait preuve d une sacr e audace le jour o il a tout r v ler celui qui manipule le feu. Malheureusement, cet amour est sens unique mais Natsume lui a donn son autorisation pour rester ses c t s aussi souvent qu avant. Bien s r, ce feu vert a enchant Luca m me si une relation amoureuse est le souhait de ce jeune gar on.  



	4. Chapter 4

Histoire d'un soir.

Vingt-trois heures. Dans l'une des forêts qui se trouvent sur la propriété de l'académie Alice, des faisceaux lumineux percent l'épais feuillage des buissons. Des hommes en tenue de policiers se déplacent au sein de ce bois à la recherche d'une personne ou du moins, de deux individus.

- Allez les enfants, nous savons que vous êtes là. Montrez-vous et je vous fais la promesse que vous n'aurez aucune sanction.

Malgré ces belles paroles, Natsume et Luca restent cachés derrière un buisson qui se trouve éloigné du sentier principal. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux quatorze ans et qu'ils sont désormais élèves au collège Alice, le premier fait toujours l'objet d'une surveillance poussive. Cette nuit, il voulait s'isoler avec son meilleur ami afin de pouvoir se câliner tranquillement car leur amitié n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Désormais, les deux garçons entretiennent une relation amoureuse et certains moments, leurs sentiments souhaitent s'exprimer d'une autre façon. Etant prêt à en découdre avec les hommes qui fouillent les bois, Natsume matérialise une sphère de feu dans chacune de ses mains tandis qu'il se met à genoux.

En se tenant prêt, le garçon oublie totalement qu'il est nu et que son ami se trouve dans la même tenue que lui.

- Ne fais rien Natsume et continuons ce que nous étions en train de faire.

- Je le voudrais bien mais si jamais ils nous découvrent, nous sommes foutus.

- Tu préfères te battre plutôt que …

Pour lui prouver que leurs actes sont bien plus agréables qu'une éventuelle préparation au combat, Luca approche son visage du bassin de Natsume et glisse la verge de celui-ci entre ses lèvres. De suite, celui qui détient l'Alice de feu sent les coups de langues sur son gland et abandonne complètement l'idée de se battre. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui commence à gémir mais tente de le faire le plus discrètement possible afin de n'attirer aucun des gardiens de l'académie. Au fur et à mesure que la fellation se poursuit, Nastume fait disparaître ses boules de feu et quitte sa position agenouillée pour s'allonger sur le dos. Fort heureusement, les deux garçons n'ont pas oublié d'amener des couvertures avec eux afin de protéger leur corps des saletés qui recouvrent le sol de la forêt.

Voulant sentir sa verge jusque dans la gorge de son amant, Natsume n'hésite pas à se saisir de sa tête pour réaliser un acte plutôt violent. De sa force, il tente de glisser son sexe dans la bouche de Luca mais ce dernier se laisse totalement faire, quitte à avoir un haut de cœur lorsque le gland dépasse la glotte. Lorsque le manipulateur de phéromones libère l'organe de son petit ami, il ne peut s'empêcher de tousser fortement, attisant l'attention des gardiens.

- Je crois qu'ils sont là, suivez-moi !

- Merde.

Fais Natsume avant de se jeter sur ses vêtements. Très vite, il s'empresse d'enfiler sa chemise avant de se mettre debout.

- Désolé, lui dit Luca.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, c'est uniquement de ma faute et je tiens à rectifier cette erreur.

Ensuite, Natsume use de son pouvoir pour lancer une dizaine de sphères incandescentes vers le groupe d'adulte.


	5. Chapter 5

Une magnifique voiture.

Le matin se lève sur l'académie et Natsume se rend en cours en compagnie de son ami Luca. Tout en marchant tranquillement sur l'une des nombreuses allées qui mène à l'un des bâtiments scolaires, le jeune garçon manipulant le feu remarque une voiture rouge garée un peu plus loin. Séduit par le véhicule, l'ami de Luca s'autorise quelques secondes afin de jeter un coup d'œil de plus près. Bien sûr, son camarade le suit de très près et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà que les deux écoliers se tiennent près du bolide.

- Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas Luca ?

- Ouais, surtout si l'on aime les voitures.

Pour Luca, c'est surtout Natsume qu'il trouve magnifique mais l'enfant n'a pas le courage de lui avouer. De ce fait, il préfère souffrir en silence tandis que son ami tourne autour de la voiture afin de l'admirer sous toutes ses coutures. Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'arrête devant la portière de gauche et remarque un détail.

- Luca, tu peux venir voir s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Peu de temps après la demande, celui qui peut contrôler les animaux se tient près de son camarade.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Regarde ! Il y a un message qui a été inscrit sur la portière.

Luca regarde attentivement et se rend compte que son ami a parfaitement raison. Néanmoins, pour pouvoir laisser un tel message, le tagueur n'a pas hésité à rayer cette magnifique voiture et Natsume n'autorise pas vraiment ce genre de comportement alors qu'il est loin d'être un ange.

- Si on devait demander aux autres de nous montrer leur clef de chambre, je suis sûr qu'on parviendrait à mettre la main sur celui ou celle qui a rédigé ce message.

- Si cela se trouve, le responsable est l'un de nos professeurs et non l'un de nos amis.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, si l'extrémité de sa clef devait être recouverte de cette peinture métallisée rouge, je ne pense pas que le propriétaire de cette caisse soit content.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Si le responsable était un professeur, je ferais tout mon possible pour lui porter la poisse mais là …

Alors qu'il tenait une bonne occasion de se venger de l'un des adultes qui réside dans l'académie, Natsume doit se résoudre à ne rien faire, ce qui l'agace beaucoup. Luca remarque son énervement et tente de le calmer en discutant avec lui.

- Tu sais, on pourrait demander à l'une des voyantes de notre classe de nous prêter main forte.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je m'étonne de n'avoir songé à cette possibilité.

Content d'avoir pu aider le garçon qu'il aime, Luca lui sourit tendrement alors que celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres ne semble pas y prêter attention. Au contraire, il glisse ses mains dans ses poches et lui tourne le dos afin de reprendre son chemin. Là, Natsume ressent le besoin de dire les mots suivants à son plus fidèle ami.

- J'ignore pourquoi mais je trouve que tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps.


End file.
